


Sexiled

by basementhero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementhero/pseuds/basementhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are both victims of their roommates' suddenly active sex lives. They spend their time in (s)exile together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure this deserves a 'Mature' rating, but I felt there were too many suggestive comments to leave it at 'Teen'.

Niall knew Liam’s girlfriend was in town for the weekend. He’d seen Liam and Sophia make heart-eyes at each other over dinner and he’d been inadvertently eavesdropping on numerous phone calls between the two since the semester had begun. So he shouldn’t have been surprised by the sock neatly hanging off his dorm room’s door handle, and yet, somehow, he still was. Perhaps he’d been expecting Liam to awkwardly warn him beforehand; maybe he was shocked at his roommate’s speed considering he’d only been out of the room for ten minutes to put his towels in the dryer, or maybe what was really throwing him off was that it wasn’t even Liam’s sock, it was one of the polka dot ones Niall knew had been on the floor by his bed when he’d left the room earlier. Liam was usually so neat and polite, it seemed out of character for him to use one of Niall’s socks without permission, much less one that wasn’t even clean. 

“You too, eh?” a low voice called from down the hall.

Niall turned his head to see another young man standing in front of a dorm with apparently no intention of entering. Niall sort of recognized him from the one floor meeting he’d attended on the first night of the semester (at Liam’s insistence, since Niall cared very little about floor meetings) and from various brief encounters on the stairs or in the hallway. He couldn’t remember the other’s name, but he definitely remembered the deep sound of his voice as he’d charmingly flirted with their RA. Niall had maybe said something to Liam about wanting that voice to narrate his textbooks so they’d sound more attractive and less boring. It didn’t hurt that the guy’s face was gorgeous as well.

“Your roommate’s getting some too?” Niall smiled lightly.

“He didn’t even invite me,” the brunet pouted, although Niall could tell he was joking because he immediately grinned thereafter.

“Probably wouldn’t want all your hair getting in the way.”

_That’s perfect, Niall_ , the blonde thought to himself. _Insult the hot guy, then he’ll definitely want to bang you_.

But the guy didn’t yell at him or frown, he laughed. His laughter was kind of loud and obnoxious and normally Niall had a bit of a thing about annoying laughs but he found himself strangely enamored instead.

“I’m Harry,” the brunet said as he straightened back up to his full height and his chuckles subsided. 

“Niall.”

“Would you like to go get dinner with me, Niall?”

Now, Niall wasn’t bad at flirting. He knew how to get someone interested in him, but damn, he was jealous of this guy’s apparently easy, smooth confidence. Niall had the feeling that Harry wouldn’t have been offended if he said no but doing so was possibly the last thing on his mind. He glanced down at his phone to check the time, and that’s when Niall unfortunately was reminded of how he’d ended up locked out of his room in the first place.

“I’d love to, but I, uh...I’ve got stuff in the dryer…” It sounded lame coming out of his mouth, but Niall had already experienced having his laundry dumped haphazardly on the floor when he didn’t immediately collect it from the machine once before, and he just knew that if he went out with Harry he’d get lost in his eyes or something and not make it back on time.

“Abandoning me for underwear?” Harry teased. He didn’t even seem disappointed, which was definitely a blow to Niall’s self-confidence.

“Towels, actually.”

“No problem,” Harry carried on cheerily. 

And then he left: strolled right around the corner, and Niall heard the sound of a door opening to indicate that Harry had gone for the staircase. Niall shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, gathering up the remains of his bruised ego so he could shuffle back up to the laundry room on the floor above his own.

The laundry room was still just as empty as it had been when Niall had left not twenty minutes before, filled only with the sounds of washers and dryers doing their mechanical duties. There were two rows of the machines and absolutely nothing else in the room, so Niall settled for hopping up on top of the dryer his towels were in and messing about with random apps on his phone.

“So are you a fan of vibration?” 

Niall nearly fell off the dryer in shock as he jolted back to awareness, looking up to find himself suddenly again face-to-face with Harry.

“What? I-- no?” He blushed darkly, catching the innuendo. Usually Niall could trade dirty jokes with the best of them, but he kept being caught off guard by Harry’s...Harry-ness.

Harry smiled a really cute, small smile that still managed to bring out his dimples. “That’s a shame.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“You turned my dinner invitation down for laundry, so I brought dinner to the laundry room.”

Niall finally noticed the armful of snacks Harry was holding to his chest. He recognized all of the bags as being from the vending machines on the ground floor of the building, which suggested that when Harry had left abruptly earlier, he’d been going downstairs to fetch these things for Niall with the intention of joining him. That was just so absurdly sweet that Niall had to restrain himself from leaping up and planting a wet kiss right on Harry’s lips.

“I’ve got Cheetos, Doritos,” Harry listed after dropping all the bags onto the top of a washer across from Niall, separating the different snack options so they could survey the haul, “cookies, donuts, M&M’s, popcorn, pretzels...I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a variety.”

“That must have been really expensive, Harry,” Niall bit his lip. “You didn’t have to.”

“Well you wouldn’t go out to eat with me, Niall; I had to do _something_.”

And there went Niall’s face again, looking more like a tomato than his natural ghostly complexion. It had to be the voice and the dimples in combination with a final blow from the eyes. There was no other explanation.

“Now I’m not going to break my diet alone, so you better pick a snack.”

“In what universe do _you_ need to go on a diet,” Niall mumbled to himself as he reached out for the cool ranch Doritos. 

“You can never be too healthy,” Harry chastised jokingly, taking the pretzels for himself and leaning back on the machine directly across from Niall’s dryer seat. 

How could someone look so casually like a god while wearing an atrociously yellow Hawaiian shirt? It might’ve had something to do with the half of the buttons that were undone, giving Niall a fabulous view of the other’s wonderfully toned chest. Harry had some sort of birds tattooed up by his collar bones and Niall could see the top of what might’ve been a butterfly or moth or something on his abs. Never had Niall wanted to see a bug so much as he did then. 

“So, Niall, what do you sing in the shower?” Harry asked nonchalantly.

“That’s a weird question.”

“Is it?” Harry chuckled. “I think it says a lot about someone. I, personally, go for a little rock ballad, maybe some Michael Jackson. Can’t go wrong with “Eye of the Tiger,” either.”

Niall munched on his chips thoughtfully (not at all thinking about Harry, wet and unclothed, belting out “Eye of the Tiger,” adorably unashamed). He didn’t have to think too hard about what exactly were his go-to shower songs, of course, but he wasn’t quite sure which of them he wanted to admit to a guy he was hopelessly attracted to.

“I’m partial to some old school Justin Bieber,” he finally said, completely truthfully although it was a bit embarrassing, “and I’ve been known to freestyle rap. One time my roommate, Liam, did some beatboxing for me while I rapped about potatoes.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Your roommate showers with you?”

“Fuck! No--That’s not what I meant,” Niall backtracked frantically. Liam was hot and all, but he didn’t want Harry to think he was sleeping with his roommate. “Liam was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and just joined in from the sinks. He wasn’t like, _in_ the shower with me.”

Harry hmm’d understandingly. “Liam’s loss, I guess. I’d never miss that opportunity.”

Niall bit forcefully into a Dorito to keep himself in line. He wanted to impress this boy but it wasn’t easy with Harry constantly making off-handed comments about possible future naked showers he wanted to have with Niall.

“How do you feel about man buns?” 

Niall tilted his head in confusion, but he supposed nothing Harry had said thus far had been particularly normal either. “Not really a fan, to be honest.”

Harry gasped dramatically. “No?” He pulled a hair tie out of his jeans (very tight jeans, Niall’s brain supplied helpfully) and proceeded to pull his curls up into one of the aforementioned buns. “What about now?”

It wasn’t the hairstyle that made Niall burst into laughter so much as the very serious model face Harry tried to pull off. It looked more like a teenage girl’s worst duckface. The quivering in Harry’s lips gave away that he couldn’t even take himself seriously, which only made Niall laugh harder.

Their conversation kept going like that, with Harry asking strange questions and Niall cackling his way through an answer with the occasional blatantly sexual line from Harry to throw Niall off his game. It was disorienting and not at all what Niall was used to from the guys he typically flirted with; he loved it like he loved the M&M’s he moved on to when he finished his chips, especially when Harry stole the bag and proceeded to try to make Niall catch the candy with his mouth (to limited success). 

Niall’s dryer finally finished, so he knelt down to pull the towels out and hand them to Harry, who insisted he was superior at folding after seeing Niall half-heartedly attempt the first one. 

“What would you do if you could get back into your room?” Niall mused wistfully as he remembered his laundry bag was lying on the floor in front of his closet and therefore of no use to him until Liam and Sophia let him back in.

“I’d do you.”

Niall should not have been shocked. Harry had been making such comments the whole time they’d spent together, and he’d been just as earnest every time. But something about that quick line, no hesitation at all, made Niall whip his head around and stare.

“Are you serious right now?” The blonde blurted out.

“As the plague,” Harry nodded back solemnly.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, exactly.”

 

_five months later_

Liam looked up from his studying to the sound of his door opening. He wasn’t really surprised to see Louis standing there, a familiar green lanyard tangled in his fingers. (The first time it had happened, Liam had asked where Louis had gotten the key and found himself audience to a long rant that basically summed up to Louis having snatched Niall’s key out of the blonde’s pocket when his jeans were thrown at Louis’ face as a signal for him to leave the room.)

“At it again, are they?” Liam quipped casually.

“It’s the third time this week,” Louis groaned, climbing up the side of Liam’s bed so he could flop down dramatically across the mattress (he _refused_ to sit on Niall’s bed--Liam thought it was a bit of an exaggerated fear, but he didn’t really blame him). “And it’s only Thursday!”

Liam shrugged empathetically. “They’re happy together.”

Louis glared darkly at him. “Next time I’m sending them over here! _You_ can get kicked out of _your_ room.”

The taller shrugged and returned to his textbook, content to let Louis entertain himself until their roommates were done being “grossly” (Louis’ word) in love.

_meanwhile, down the hall…_

“Poor Louis,” Niall snickered from his spot on Harry’s chest. 

He could feel the brunet’s chuckles from his stomach to the top of his head, and it was strangely satisfying. 

Harry ran his fingers softly through Niall’s hair, looking down at the blonde head resting on his shoulder with a fond smile. Niall couldn’t see it because he was focused on tracing the tattoos on the arm Harry had reaching across his body so he could hold Niall to him by the waist. 

They weren’t doing anything that required Louis to leave the room; they were only engaging in some fully clothed cuddling. Niall hadn’t really expected much to come out of his first night with Harry, maybe a one night stand and then awkward glances for the rest of the year if they saw each other in the hall. It wasn’t what he’d _wanted_ to happen, he just had expected their “relationship” to be fairly fast. Clearly that was a stupid thought on his part, and maybe he should have realized in the laundry room that Harry was going to be around for a long time. He’d mentioned it to Liam early on and received a lecture about the best relationships being with someone you could be friends with, instead of just a pretty face. 

The thing about Harry was he was kind of a dork, and a klutz, and he was endlessly charming but he also really loved to tell bad jokes. He liked to put his hair up even though (or perhaps because) Niall didn’t like it and his taste in fashion was truly horrendous sometimes. He tried to make Niall join him on a juice cleanse and somehow got the blonde into pointy boots and slept through their third date. He really did sing “Eye of the Tiger” in the shower and he expected Niall to join in and harmonize. Niall honestly didn’t think he could have stopped himself from falling in love with Harry even if he’d tried.

“Stripes or polka dots?”

“And how exactly are you going to turn _that_ into foreplay, Harry Styles?” Niall laughed, knowing his boyfriend’s weird questions nine times out of ten turned into some sort of come on.

“You wound me, Niall. I’m hurt,” Harry lamented in complete juxtaposition to his wide grin.

“I’m not buying it. And you’d better hurry up with your sexual advances. You know Louis will barge in here eventually whether we’re dressed or not.”

“Can’t an upstanding gentleman ask about his boyfriend’s pattern preferences?”

Niall lifted his torso so he could hover his upper body over Harry’s and stretch up to peck him on the lips. “Polka dots.”

If possible, Harry’s grin doubled in intensity. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
